wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
A guild is a player organization created by an individual. They provide numerous benefits, both social and for battle. Creation Players may create a guild once they reach level 12 and are not already a member of another guild. To create a guild, click the "Guild" icon on the bottom toolbar. This will pull up the Guild Panel (guildless). Click the "Create Guild" button located at the top center of the panel. The next menu will prompt you to enter your new guild's name (Length: 4-10 Characters). The cost to create a new guild is 200,000 gold. Guilds cannot have the same name as another guild already existing on that server. New Members Joining *The hero must be level 12 to join a guild. Upon levelling, a tutorial will force the hero to apply to one or more guilds. *Players may apply to as many guilds as they wish, regardless of the guild's population, providing you are currently not in one. The officers and higher ranks will then decide to accept/reject the requests from the Levy button. *Hero must wait 24 hours after he/she left a guild to join another guild or create a new one. Hero may immediately join another or create a new guild if he/she is kicked from guild by guild officer, assistant guildmaster or guildmaster. *Leaving a guild will cause losing all contribution points and temporary losing the guild skills. When the player join another guild he/she will get the guild skills bonuses back, within the limits of the new guild's skill tower Recruiting *Any guild leader may send invites to guildless heroes by clicking the hero's name, then clicking "Guild Invitations" in the pop-up menu. *The Guildmaster may use a Recruit Link feature located in the Guild Master Channel on the Guild panel. The Recruit Link may be used 5 times per day, resetting daily at server reset. Guild Wealth Guild wealth is the currency used by the Guild Master to upgrade various parts of the guild. Also it can be used on various buffs during the guild battles or for the future divine altar(freeze the invaders buff and the reparation of the divine altar) Contribution Every point of contribution is a point of guild wealth. Contribution points can be earned by: *Contributing gold (1000 gold = 1 contribution) *Contributing balens (5 balens = 1 contribution) *Collecting mysterious resources during a guild tree summon *Daily quests (currently, raiding another hero's city and entering the battlegrounds, 5 3vs3 arena battle and by shadow crystals quests) *Defeating Invaders in the guild chamber The hero's contribution is stored as currency for the hero to spend on guild skills, at the guild shop or at the altar. If the hero leaves or is kicked from the guild, all contribution will be lost. Using Guild Wealth The Guild Master is in charge of deciding where guild wealth should be used (with the exception of skill research which may also be done by the assistant guild master.) It can be used to upgrade the Guild level, which increases the max capacity of the guild, raises the max level for the guild territories and increases the member fees. It can be spent on upgrading any of the territories within the guild, and researching skills in the skill tower. A particularly wealthy guild can also use wealth in guild wars for powerful passive skills, such as invincibility and healing a friendly ward tower Member Fees This was implemented to ensure that all current guilds are alive and functioning. Each week, 500 contribution per guild level is charged as 'upkeep'. If the guild misses a week's charge, the following week's charge is doubled. If the second week's payment is missed, the guild is disbanded. Guild Hierarchy In ascending order of importance; *Guild Member *Guild Officer *Assistant Guild Master *Guild Master Each rank has privileges/responsibilities: *The Guild Master can transfer the ownership of the Guild, change its name, upgrade buildings. ---- Territories A guild is a big organisation, potentially with over 100 members! So it only makes sense that, as it grows, its territory does too. The Altar (each blessing will consume 20 contribution points) **level 1: gives 3 blessings **level 2: gives 6 blessings **level 3: gives 9 blessings **level 4: gives 12 blessings **level 5: gives 15 blessings **level 6: gives 18 blessings **level 7: gives 21 blessings **level 8: gives 24 blessings **level 9: gives 27 blessings **level 10: gives 30 blessings From lvl 8+ you can get Wings or some good items from item shop :) The Guild Shop Spend small amounts of contribution on consumable items. Both the items and their cost is listed under the shop level under which they are unlocked. Shop level 1: *Minor HP pack (5 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Power Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Intelligence Potion (3 contribution) *Lvl. 1 Luck Stone (2 contribution) Shop level 2: *Lvl. 2 Power Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Intelligence Potion (5 contribution) *Lvl. 2 Luck Stone (3 contribution) Shop level 3: *Moderate HP pack (45 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Luck Stone (5 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Power Potion (10 contribution) *Lvl. 3 Intelligence Potion (10 contribution) Shop level 4: *Lvl. 4 Power Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Intelligence Potion (50 contribution) *Lvl. 4 Luck Stone (10 contribution) Shop level 5: *Lvl. 5 Intelligence Potion (100 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Luck Stone (20 contribution) *Lvl. 5 Power Potion (100 contribution) Shop level 6: *Lvl. 6 Luck Stone (40 contribution) Shop level 7: *Lvl. 7 Luck Stone (80 contribution) Shop level 8: *Lvl 40 Legendary Stone (100 contribution) (Limit of 5 per person) *Lvl. 8 Luck Stone (150 contribution) Shop level 9: *Lvl 50 Legendary Stone (200 contribution) (Limit of 5 per person) *Lvl. 9 Luck Stone (300 contribution) Shop level 10: *Lvl 60 Legendary Stone (500 contribution) *Hurricane steed card shard (2500 contribution) The Skill Tower This is where most of your contribution will go. The skills are very beneficial but get expensive fast, starting at 200 contribution for most, rising to 500 for level 2, 1000 for level 3, 2000 for level 4 and so on. The exception is gold production which starts at 20 contribution and the cost rises slower than the other skills. Guild skills (each bonus is per level): *Power Boost (+40 Power) *Defence Boost (+40 Defence) *Intellect Boost (+40 Intelligence) *Charisma Boost (+20 Charisma) *Gold Boost (+1% gold production) *Stamina Boost (+40 Endurance) If you leave or are kicked from the guild, your skills will be lost until you join another guild, when they will be restored within the limits of the new guild's skill tower The Vault *This is simply extra storage space. *Each upgrades increases the storage limit by 5 items. *When a player leaves a guild or get kicked, the items stored in the vault will be sent by the system in a mail The Guild Chamber This area is not upgradable. 2 events can happen here: Invaders and the Guild Tree of Ancients Guild invaders Starting from 9:00 AM to 22:00 PM (server time), every hour, a message will appear in the guild channel stating that the guild chamber is under attack. At this point, 3 level 40, passive Skeleton warriors will appear each with 4 Invaders in the battle. Defeating any of these will reward the hero with 10 contribution. The invaders pose no threat and will do no damage if ignored. The invaders disappear 30 minutes after spawning. Guild Tree of Ancients This may be summoned by the guild master once a day and will last for 15 minutes. Every member of the guild who resides in the chamber when the Tree of Ancients is summonend gets free EXP. You can increase your personal EXP earnings by paying 200 constribution points for a 20% increase. (max. of 5x , Button on the left side) Collectible items will spawn every 3 minutes as long as the tree is active. Collect them and receive guild contribution points. (1,5 or 10 directly to guild's wealth account) Guild battle See Guild Battle Divine altar Once a day for 50k contribution the Guild Master can unlock this special PvE instance. There is no level restrictions on who may enter, nor a limit to the number of guild members that can enter The aim of the instance is to keep waves of slowly approaching monsters from reaching the divine altar. Each wave gets progressively harder. Each wave has 40 monsters in them. The alter has 100 hp from the start and takes damage based on what wave the monster attacking it is from (1 damage for a monster from the first wave, 3 damage if the monster is from the third wave). The monsters are fought one at a time and will give exp when killed along with a chance that they drop items like shadow crystals, bounty scrolls, or runes (might be other drops). The reward for taking part in the event is 3 shadow crystals and 1k kyanite.